


【FGO同人】嗚喵喵喵

by m53028



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m53028/pseuds/m53028
Summary: Create by 雪牢#伯爵咕噠♀️#R18含性描寫注意#奇怪的貓耳獸人現代paro#強烈希望和原作設定分開來看#色慾薰心的自嗨產物#因放飛自我人物肯定OOC
Relationships: Edmond Dantès x Female Master - Relationship, Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Kudos: 12





	【FGO同人】嗚喵喵喵

（一）

噠噠噠噠噠…

藤丸立香奔跑在走廊上，來到盡頭的公寓單位門前，她顫抖著手把握著的鎖匙插入匙孔內，連貫地做出一連串開門進門關門鎖門的動作。背部抵在門後下滑坐在地上，將提包棄之不顧，胡亂地叫了兩聲後，她身體頓感脫力，半跌半摔走到自己的房間，想要上床好好地梳理一下現在煩亂興奮的心情。

沒想到居然會在這個時候突然迎來發情期，還好她有事先知明向學校請假…

跳入鋪墊好的被窩中左右翻滾，少女心不在焉地舔著自己毛色鮮麗的尾巴，開始覺得有點奇怪，可能是因為日子已經步入發情期前端，加上剛才進行過劇烈的奔跑運動，發熱的身體溫度漸漸升高，且暗示著之後接踵而來的各種異樣情況。

“嗯哈…”

雙腿夾緊底下的被子下意識地聳動身體，大腿內側被相比肌膚粗糙的物料磨蹭，感覺刺刺癢癢的，令藤丸立香想起了男人比這更加粗糙且濕潤的舌頭。

不…這個時候為什麼會想起他…

雖然這樣的前調行為能夠稍微緩解身體的躁熱，但並不足夠。很快她的身體冒出香汗，弄濕身上的校服，實在熱得受不了，她顫抖著雙手慢吞吞地解下全部的衣物，由仿照水手制服設計的深藍衣衫，到下半身刻意摺短的校裙，全都隨意棄於一旁，舖排成一條引導他人進內的道路。

樸素的胸衣脫下，僅留下濕透的內褲作為最後一道遮掩。第一次見到處於發情期時自己光裸的身體，藤丸立香羞紅著臉閉上雙眼，把臉埋在枕頭中只能顧及著呼吸。

本來她的打算是想把發情期當作發高燒的情況來處理，補充足夠的水份，填飽肚子，然後再好好地睡一覺把身體的異常情況無視掉。可惜稚嫩的少女實在是低估了發情期對雌性的影響，對於胸前沒有被觸摸便已經性奮地翹起的乳尖，任憑有一絲冷空氣溜入掠過都會讓她激動地挺起雙乳彷若要把它送入誰的嘴裡舔玩一樣。

想要交配，想要被操弄，想要被蹂躪…當意識到腦海中出現了‘不管是誰都可以’的離譜想法時，藤丸立香開始屈服於慾望選擇不再忍氣吞聲地忍耐，她棒起自己渾圓嬌小的胸乳，輕輕揉搓尤如處於發育期感覺漲痛的軟肉，而手指也不再猶豫決定夾起乳尖放輕力度去捏玩，輕喘著氣享受自己帶來的絲絲快意。

頭一次自己動手解決身體性方面的需求，藤丸立香的一切舉動都小心翼翼的，生怕纖細的神經與青澀的思想不能承受過多的刺激，以致貪婪的身體不再滿足於這輕描淡寫的慰藉，反覆用下腹加劇的空虛感作抗議，催促它的主宰者盡快找一根性器去徹底了結這漫長的折磨。

決定了要一個人解決就要一個人解決！

壓抑的獸性與叛逆的知性難分難離，藤丸立香焦慮地翻開床被找到藏在底下的一件男人衣衫，如同經歷漫長飢渴的人遇見甘甜泉水般，她恍惚地把臉沒入衣衫內聞著上面殘留的雄性氣味，想著屬於愛德蒙的一切，閒置起來的另一手則越過拱起的小腹，伸進不自覺張開的雙腿間，憑本能取悅私處濕液泛濫的肉褶細縫。

“愛…愛德蒙…”

幻想著男人低沉內斂的聲音靠在自己耳邊喘息，她的手指圍繞著狹口打轉，緩緩撥開綻放的肉瓣，順著稠密的蜜液試探性的探入兩節手指，帶出一點點來自膣道的粉嫩媚肉。

熱，身體的內部熱得驚人，分泌出的蜜液像是欲望被體溫溶化而成的產物，散發著腥甜的味道一波接一波地溢出，企圖想蠱惑任何可以在空氣中聞到雌性氣味的雄性，幸好藤丸立香早已做好準備，把自己關在房間裡，不用擔心周圍會有其他雄性出現，她可以盡情地呻吟，盡情地探索自己，而不怕這副丟人的樣子被不想看見的人看見。

自己的身體是沒有理由拒絕自己的，所以探入的過程順利得沒有阻礙，只是穴內腔肉傳來的異物感實在鮮明得不能無視，對此持有懼怕感的她沒有繼續深入，咬牙抽搐著身體把手指艱難地抽出，改為褻玩穴口前端充血紅腫的嫩芽。

她喜歡上褻玩那處的感覺，因為脆弱敏感的小小嫩芽僅需要輕輕的觸碰，便會回贈受到十倍放大的快感予她，海潮那樣大幅度蓋過催情帶來的難受感，順勢把她推湧到絕頂的最高處，再溫柔地接住墮下的她。

按著可以接受的範圍持續摩擦，終於在藤丸立香蜷縮成一團低低吟叫著的一刻，她顫抖著三角形狀的耳朵癱軟在床舖上翻轉身體，腿心佈滿滑膩的濕痕，直把高高揚起的尾巴根部弄得毛髮黏糊，怕是要費很大的功夫才能洗乾淨。

明明發情的熱度隨著泄身而稍有減退，可是仍然不滿足，即使沒有體驗過，但她也知道兩個人之間的互動會比起單純一人自誤自樂更加煽情，更加惑人，更令人欲罷不能…

“嗚…愛德蒙…想要見你…”想要舔舔他雪白的毛髮，一邊舔一邊誇獎他，想要輕咬他英俊的臉龐，揶揄他不合實際年紀的年青姿態，想要聽他冷哼的聲音，道出無數句能夠輕易煽動起她的話語。

不由自主地捉住伸直的尾巴刮搔抓弄，在抵達絕頂後的失神間，印象中男人的容貌似乎變得模糊，僅留下一個不清不楚的輪廓，恐懼著自己會在這段日夜顛倒的瘋狂日子裡完全忘記他的樣子，藤丸立香萌生起想把自己尾部的腺體咬破，以擺脫受本能控制命運的想法。

噠噠噠噠…

頭上的耳朵微微一動，似乎相隔公寓薄薄的牆壁聽到了耳熟的聲音。

這迅速且獨行獨斷的步伐，是愛德蒙沒錯...

藤丸立香抑制著喘息往後一縮，心悸地留意著外面的動靜。

（二）

她躲開了自己多久？兩天？抑或是三天？不！是更久，足足有一周了！雖然在這段日子裡不管是到學校還是公寓都受到碰壁未能找到少女的半點音訊，但愛德蒙仍然堅持每天都過來一次，偏是不相信她不會回家。

想起了自己曾經給予過男人家中的鎖匙，藤丸立香有點後悔地低低嗚咽，可是叫了兩聲後她生怕被發現而低落地搖著尾巴，又開始獨個兒在胡思亂想。

在愛德蒙面前失蹤了這麽久，他依然在鍥而不捨地尋找她，說明他是在乎自己對吧…

一時鬆懈沉溺在綺念之中，藤丸立香渾然不知自己好不容易下降的溫度再度沸騰起來，酸軟的下腹自主地收緊，腿間悄然淌流下動情的熱液。

已經成功步入屋內脫鞋的男人皺起了雙眉，利用自身敏銳的嗅覺聞了聞附近的氣息，“藤丸立香！”

在對方低吼出自己名字的瞬間，少女第一時間便是奔腿轉身逃跑，頭也不回發揮貓科動物的靈敏技能逃到與隔壁房間互通的衣帽間內。絕對不能被追上的求生欲暫時扳過發情的反應，心中暗想著自己或許能瞞騙到愛德蒙，繞過一圈躲開他，藤丸立香怯生生地別臉偷看，沒想到就在這一刻，她的背部撞上了男人的身軀，被他從後快狠準地撲倒在地上，撲飛了幾件本來好好地掛在衣帽間內的衣衫。

“嗨，愛德蒙...很久不見。”露出側臉向他尷尬地一笑，藤丸立香嘗試挪動身體拉開彼此過於親密的距離，卻發現愛德蒙用自己的體重壓制住她，令她一旦有任何想掙脫的活動時，腿部內側便會無可避免地觸碰到某種熱熱的、硬硬的、長長的東西…暗示著她若是做出過激的行為，便會有碩大的兇器立刻筆直地插入她的體內。

想像了一下肉物無情地撐開自己直入的感覺，背脊划過一連串細密戰慄的興奮感，以致藤丸立香徹底乖下來不再想著掙扎，維持著這個微妙曖昧的姿勢與他進行拉鋸戰，為了不讓對方發現下身情動泛濫的情況，“哼…你也知道我們很久沒見，這一周時間你跑到那裡去了？”愛德蒙的態度恢復他一貫帶有嘲意的冷靜，尤如剛才叫出她名字的吼聲是少女的錯覺。

心虛假笑了兩聲，藤丸立香吞吞吐吐地解釋，“你也知道這段日子是發情期出現的高峰期吧，我才剛剛成年自然是不想混這趟渾水...啊！你不要舔！聞什麼！”左邊耳朵的軟骨處防不勝防地被叼住，靈活的舌頭循著毛髮的逆方向一下下梳理，直把她舔弄得依依呀呀的叫著。

表達抗議的用鼻子推了推對方，滿意於少女身上沒有其他同類的氣味，愛德蒙的喉嚨發出咕嚕一聲，“繼續說。”

“所...所以我...嗚哈...一直在朋友家過夜…今天向學校請假打算在家裡藏一藏... ”軟骨處被他這樣刻意舔弄簡直令她全身發麻，藤丸立香顫抖著身體勉強把話說完，尾巴下意識地卷纏著男人的腳踝，示好地摩擦彷若在催促他…

“不想被其他雄性纏上的話，你可以來找我，你知道我有能力可以讓他們不對你出手。”悄然間，右手已經輕輕握住少女一邊的柔軟，慢條斯理地揉搓撩逗，心裡大呼愛德蒙在使壞，藤丸立香緊縮身體嘗試躲開，卻只是徒增身體與身體之間曖昧緊貼的磨擦，“我...我不想麻煩到你...畢竟發情期，你也需要去解決生理需求對吧。”

男人的手掌寬厚溫暖，與少女胸部細膩的肌膚相比較為粗糙，因此在他握住自己一邊乳肉時，不管是指甲刮騷的癢意、徐徐升溫的熱度、肌膚相觸後殘留的黏感...都可以清晰不含糊地分辨出來，以致在她無心地道出這番言論時，嬌嫩的乳尖被揪住，尤如自己的心臟也同時被揪緊了一樣。

“你不來找我，才是真正的麻煩到我...”愛德蒙嘀咕道，然後把她的臉扳過來看向自己，“你這傢伙，是真不知還是裝不懂。”

“你…你所指的是…”隨著雙雙凝視的時間加深，她聞到了尾部的腺體所釋放荷爾蒙，侵略性的甜澀氣味似酒非酒，但能夠肯定的是它正在刺激著她的神經，催動著身體發熱，強制進入發情狀態。

不妙不妙不妙！

尾巴倏然伸直炸毛，藤丸立香急於擺脫男人的壓制，往他的臉上咬了一口，沒想到本來理應變得順從的她抵抗心會比想像中還要倔強，愛德蒙的一刻怔然令她獲得逃跑的機會，從懷中脫身而出掙扎著往前跑入書房。

結果在她的身影消失後，玻璃被打碎的響亮聲音發出…

（三）

“立香？！” 在跑入書房看見彎腰咳嗽著的少女身影時，愛德蒙立刻將她拉到一旁，不讓光裸著雙腳的她意外踩到濺在地板上的玻璃碎片，“你打碎了什麼東西？這麽濃的木天蓼氣味？”他肯定自己從來沒有買過木天蓼粉末放在書房裡。

被他這樣一問，藤丸立香保持著沉默，既是出於她是始作者的心虛，也是因為在木天蓼與發情期的雙重影響下，她的自控力已經嘩啦啦地崩塌倒下，說不出半句正常的話來，“嗄啊…嗯哈…”嘴唇微張大口地呼吸，發軟的雙腿無法支撐身體使她無助地跪在地上，僅能拉著男人的褲腳固定上半身不致於整個人癱倒。

不用問也知道她多半想要捉弄自己才買木天蓼回來…這傢伙自吃苦果了吧…

心知藤丸立香的情況不太妙，愛德蒙馬上把她拉起身來，摸了摸她泛紅的臉頰，誰知在肌膚相觸的一刻，少女立刻握住他的手磨蹭起手背，斷斷續續地低吟求歡，“愛…愛德蒙…難受…”

“怎麼比發高燒還要燙…”捏起她小巧的下顎作對視，藤丸立香此刻的情熱像是一種傳染病一樣，僅僅是四目交投，便將這份熱度傳染給男人。那是一種近似於觸電的感覺，愛德蒙蒼白的臉上漸漸泛起艷色，他金色豎瞳內的瞳孔一縮，質問的聲音顯然聽得出他正處於抑壓的邊緣，“你不是要逃的嗎？怎麼還不逃？”

結果愛德蒙所得到的回答是臉頰上拖行著的柔軟濕意，不知道有沒有認真聽他的問題，藤丸立香以順從地舔臉的動作表達出她現在的渴望。

“嗄…啾…”濕軟的小舌頭舔在他的臉上感覺癢癢的，能感受到舌頭粉嫩外表下每一根倒刺是如何掃擦他的皮膚，她整個人都倒靠在自己身上，抓住他的手讓掌心按壓在胸前，使手指陷入溫香軟肉之中，將飽滿的一邊乳肉擠壓到變形。

取名為理智的細絲斷裂，男人翻身將少女壓倒在地上，互相用燙熱的臉頰去摩擦著彼此，“你啊，真是一個無藥可救的傻瓜。”說罷，他伸出舌頭舔洗起她的嘴唇，將上面塗抹出一層水潤的亮色，藤丸立香立刻跟著他探舌與其作纏繞，兩根貓科動物的舌頭濕嗒嗒地互相追逐，像調情也像嬉耍。

身體緊緊相貼磨擦，喉嚨發出咕嚕咕嚕的舒服聲音，兩人唇間的尖牙偶然被對方的唇瓣所碰上，雖然都無意弄傷對方，但是現下是激情佔領上風，雙方都顧及不了太多，唯有將微不足道的痛感都通通以快感覆蓋掉，只專注於眼前的他和她。

全身每一處肌膚都留有被舌頭洗刷過的黏糊感，藤丸立香微顫著身體喘息，幾次想伸手推開愛德蒙卻是徒留無功，反而握住了她的手腕將她整個人翻過身來，轉至舐動她線條起伏的背部，“別…別舔了…全身都要…濕掉了…”

“是嗎？但是這裡就算沒有舔也是一樣濕了。”架起她一邊無力掙扎的腳足，舌尖細緻地描繪著大腿內側含蓄的線條，由外到內，直達至少女最為隱秘最為敏感的私處。見到男人還要靠近聞一聞她發情時散發出的氣味，藤丸立香泛紅著臉，抗議地嗚喵叫著，雙手頻繁地抓弄起保養得發亮的地板，用堅硬的指甲在上挖出短短的白色爪痕。

啊...哈...他舐上去了！從翕動著的粉嫩穴口中汨流出的濕液被一下接一下舔去，對方調皮的舌尖還在抽離時輕輕一頂肉瓣內藏著的蕊珠，尖尖軟軟的倒刺觸感刺激得少女更誇張的扭動腰肢，又想從他的身下逃離。

想到自己動情的味道會融化在愛德蒙的舌頭之上，藤丸立香體內燃燒著的熱度進一步加劇，不管是骨骼、血液、內臟也好，她渾身軟綿綿的不受控制，像一團在他的臂彎以及懷中逐漸溶解的液體，暗自期盼著與他不分你我地交融的一刻。

“愛…愛德蒙…”已經把自己為何要忍受的原因忘記得一乾二淨，藤丸立香無助地喘息，被動地承受著，當男人的舌頭每次都準確地舔上她最為敏感蕊珠時，尖銳的快感迅速地划過大腦又迅速退去，在那短暫卻刺激的一剎那，她本能地躲避，管不上自己長有人形的四肢，選擇像剛從母胎落地的小獸般狼瘡著身體往前爬行，結果遺憾地...少女爬開了兩步便馬上被捉住了腳踝把她拉回原位，惹來他嘴唇更激烈的吸吮。

聽到了衣物斯斯索索的細聲，其中混有粗暴地拉扯鈕扣的聲音，在這得來不易的休息時間裡，或許腦內真的融化成甜膩膩的漿糊，藤丸立香沒有意識到這些細聲代表著什麼，只是癱軟著身體伏趴在微涼的地板上，小小地慶幸著可以休息。

結果在好奇愛德蒙在做什麼而別臉回頭時，硬物貼上腿間繼而有力抵入的感覺倏地打斷了她，“唉？！什麼？怎麼了？！痛...很痛！”

少女弓身仰顎，眼角不由自主地流下淚水，她僵硬緊繃著被貫穿的身體咬唇抽泣，雖然嘴上說著很痛，但在沒有心理準備下被進入的感覺，比起強烈的劇痛更像是搖晃過的香檳酒被拔出木塞的瞬間，累積壓抑已久的獲得了爆發式的釋放…

好滿…好脹…好酸…肚子要撐破了…

溫度相異的性器正抵進於自己最柔軟的體內深處，柔嫩的肉壁受到細細倒鉤的緊嵌，那怕是顫抖的呼吸、輕聲的抱怨也好，都會牽動起觸感上的刺激，藤丸立香彷彿要尋求解恨方式一樣，偏頭便一口咬上愛德蒙的下巴，嗚咽著聲音輕咬，“咕…嗚…”

“乖…已經全部進去了…”從手背上扣住她的十指，愛德蒙微微動腰，徹離出一截性器以示警告，結果他這一動，少女直接軟掉上半身，僅留下肢部抬起，一抖一抖地抽搐著。

想要逃跑...想要離開...每當藤丸立香動起這樣念頭時，體內異形般的性器彷彿意識到她的反抗一樣，凸起的軟鉤拖拽著軟肉阻止分離，宛如它這樣的構造天生是為了想要防止相連著的彼此分開而誕生。

“啊…哈…”動身之前，愛德蒙刻意伸手撫摸起她胸前的飽滿，不停逗弄按揉著興奮不已的乳尖，借此轉移她部分的注意力。

性器緩慢地淺進淺出，嬌小的蕊珠因為軟刺的輕掃而充血突起，絲絲癢癢的快意在磨人的律動下逐漸蕩漾開去，配上空氣中濃郁的木天蓼成分，藤丸立香醺醺欲醉地任由擺佈，口齒不清地低吟著，小穴肉壁不再一個勁地緊張收縮，而是想舒緩發情期的潮熱感開始急切地吮吸起來，從交合處緩流出更多滑膩的濕液。

怎麼會這樣... 這樣的感覺怎麼會被身體認定為舒服？這絕對是因為發情期和木天蓼作祟才會...

“嗯啊...”意識到這個交合的過程都一直受到愛德蒙的特別關照，心裡覺得怪怪的，藤丸立香還未想清楚心胸裡的悶意是怎樣一回事時，她卻由於體內漸漸感覺不到痛楚而慌張起來。

騙人...騙人的吧...

呼吸不過來的壓迫感跟著一次又一次的插入擠進她的深處，缺乏忍耐力的前壁位置被有意地針對著，惹得膣道一張一合地痙攣，主動起纏絞起莖身來。

少女甜美滑膩的內部是那般的令人著迷，就像沉入甘甜濃郁的蜂蜜果汁當中，感受那緩緩的流動一樣。雖然看也不用看男人亦知道自己的表情跟藤丸立香一樣凌亂無章，可是一想到能夠盡情地與她溫存的人只有他這件事實時，理智得猶如鋼鐵的思維便會生鏽似的崩潰下一角，變得稍微有一點...恍惚起來。

一手握住了藤丸立香的尾巴，尾端抵在愛德蒙唇邊替她舔順尾毛，另一手則扶住了纖美的腰肢，從序漸進地加快聳動的速度。

“不行…這麽快的話…”性器的頂端惡意地頂撞著可憐的宮口處，彷彿本能為了刺激排卵增加受孕機率而在無意識間引導著他，她斷斷續續地發出了被踩到尾巴似的虛弱叫聲，聲音帶著聽得人臉紅耳赤的酥軟。

儘管嘴裡胡亂地抱怨著太快自己受不了，可是當真的壞心眼下來突然放慢速度，藤丸立香卻會顫動著雙腿主動扭動起腰來，眼神略帶不滿地盯著他看，“愛…愛德蒙…”

通過了四目對視的眼神看穿了她快要到達絕頂，愛德蒙的侵犯逐步向依照本能行動的粗暴發展，在正常的狀態下只會疼痛的刺激，此時卻反過來強硬地蹂躪著少女的快感，神志和意識在這份橫衝直撞的直出直入下變得蕩然無存。

面對過份的欺負，柔滑的膣肉只會愈發軟綿綿地擁抱著他，下流的交合水聲噗滋噗滋的在耳邊回響，故意針對她的敏感點重覆刮蹭，不出所料在男人射出來前，反倒是藤丸立香先他一步劇烈地泄身，“嗚…喵…忍不住…要去…”

宛如失禁一樣從彼此相連的交合處漏出了透明的濕液，部分水滴順著大腿內側禁忌的線條下滑，部分直接在腿間的地板上聚成了一小灘的水跡，藤丸立香的臉頰上暈染著脫力的紅暈，嬌嫩的小穴亦兇猛了一把緊吮住蠢蠢欲動的性器，趁著快樂的狂潮拼命揉擠著莖身逼使其射精，“啊…來了…好多…”

似乎受不了小穴的撒嬌，堅挺的性器緊接著她後一步盡情釋放，上面的軟刺都因為得到滿足而陸續收起。

往盡處噴湧而出的微溫液體，不知道從何時開始，身體為了不想讓它溢出來而自主地緊縮，下身的穴口像極了一張貪婪至極的嘴巴，總是翕張著一副吃不飽的半飢餓樣子。

寂靜間，二人都沉淪在這份高潮的餘韻當中，愛德蒙先回過神來眨了眨眼，他抱起癱軟著喘息的藤丸立香，一邊將她經歷性事的懶散媚態收入眸中，一邊動作緩慢地抽身而出。

少女飽受蹂躪的小穴在性器退出時仍然吮住他不放，直到雁首前端抽離時才不甘心地正式分離，粉膩的濕潤細縫呈現半啟的姿態向外緩流出汨汨白濁，脆弱煽情的畫面總是在挑戰男人或許存在著的嗜虐欲。

“如果單靠你自己忍忍便能夠挺過去的話，這樣便不會是發情期吧？”還是對她躲著自己打算想一個人面對發情期的事在意得很，愛德蒙握著她的尾根上下將動，刻意挺長藤丸立香沉溺在快感裡的時間，“而且你沒有想過，既然將這個狀況稱為「發情期」，這樣便代表著在發情的一刻開始，在接下來的幾天你都會處於這般難受的狀態...”

明明全身上下的肌肉都酸軟無比，連一根手指也動不了，可是消停了才不到一會兒，那份難受的潮熱又一次蠢蠢欲動起來，“嗚.....我只是不想，用這副丟人的樣子和你見面...”委屈地對自己今次的獨行獨斷進行解釋，藤丸立香的尾巴突然活躍地卷纏著男人的手臂，而她赤裸著的肌膚像熟透了一樣泛粉，摸也不用摸亦能知道觸手必定是燙熱的溫度。

“哼...真懂得說漂亮話。”不過對於少女的解釋還是很露骨地表示出喜歡，愛德蒙湊過來蹭了蹭她的臉頰，吻上了她喘息著的濕潤嘴唇，雖言行看似冷靜無瀾，但仔細一看男人的豎瞳仍然保持著緊縮的針狀，證明吸收木天蓼所引致的高度興奮狀態的確在他的身上出現，只是因為本人意志堅定，才不會馬上為這種的狂癮快樂而崩潰。

“咕...嘞嚕...”舔喝牛奶一樣積極地舐抹著彼此的舌頭，二人的四肢再一次交纏起來，“嗯…愛德蒙…小氣鬼…”這次換成了少女強硬地推倒男人，搖晃著疲憊的身體主動騎坐上他，還未饜足的小穴裡面正是濕潤空虛得很，在體驗過幾次雙方跨下摩擦的焦慮失敗後，她終於可以在沒有幫助之下完全毫不費力地把他吃掉。

被再度插入時實在的滿足感使藤丸立香瞇起雙眼低吟了一聲，在二人體液的淫靡潤滑下，就連性器上立起的軟刺亦變得不那麽刺人，她迷茫地動著腰肢，大開大合的吞吃著體內肉刃，“哈…呼啊…”

真是有精神的孩子呢…

慣著她而躺在地上任由擺佈，隨著身體上下起伏來晃蕩的胸乳特別惹人注目，愛德蒙長長的尾巴輕擺著晃到了少女胸前，似有似無地輕掃起她挺立的乳珠，把她全身的癢都集中在這一點上，“即使你萬般不願意也沒有辦法了，畢竟可以和你一起走一趟這個地獄的就只有我一個...”

尾巴上的細毛軟綿綿短刺刺的，擦拭得嬌嫩的乳尖興奮地翹起，藤丸立香對這份微妙的觸感表現得比較欲拒還迎，一時弓身閃避，一時挺身湊過去，跟愛德蒙記憶中她被逗貓棒玩弄的樣子有著異曲同工之處。

比起剛才快來快去的速攻，放慢起節奏來的細緻律動似乎在另一方面更讓她心動，看著藤丸立香的耳朵全程都在抖顫不停，愛德蒙也在不自覺間跟著豎起了耳朵，嘗試挺腰往上頂撞她融化般的軟肉盡處，“嗄...你這樣...也太有感覺了吧...立香...”

“嗯...你也不想想是誰害的...”因為體力上的差異，藤丸立香乾脆整個人趴伏在男人健碩的身軀上，一邊聳動身體一邊戳玩著他緊緻的腹肌，“不要亂動...之後換我來疼愛你了...”說罷她張開雙唇，叼住了他左胸前的乳首，像舔吃軟糖一樣纏綿地逗玩著對方，用黏糊糊的唾液直舔得他胸前一片濕亮，“啾...嚕...明明這裡硬邦邦的...但這裡又軟軟的...可愛...”

渾然沒有想過她會做出這樣的事，愛德蒙的尾巴一下子僵硬地繃直，招來了她得意洋洋的回視，“你這小鬼...胡鬧也要有一個限度好嗎？”

“嘞...這樣也可以叫做胡鬧...”彷彿在笑他口不對心，藤丸立香故意緊縮一下膣道肉壁，提醒他不要忘記自己那根正興奮地一抖一顫的性器，結果這份掌握主導權佔領上風的優越感還未更多的體驗到，被凌亂的前髮擋住了半邊臉容的男人終於騰出了雙手握住她纖細的腰側，突如其來地把她強硬地往下拉，一口氣在她彎彎曲曲的腔內橫沖直撞，強吻上稍硬的宮口處，“啊...等...太狡猾了...感覺...太強烈了...要去...”

之後的事情顯而易見，他們像退化為真正的野獸般擺動著自己的腰部，只求可以更多的觸碰對方的肌膚，混合更多彼此黏嗒嗒的體液，索取更多舒服的快感，忘我地用盡一切能做的動作去取悅對方的身體。

“哈...已經黏糊糊了...真不想去洗澡...”

“傻瓜...不想去洗澡難道你還想我幫你舔乾淨嗎？”

作為獸性體現而存在的耳朵和尾巴，上面漂亮的毛髮都被唾液汗水所染濕，髒兮兮地打結著。

“嗚...口很乾...想喝水...”

“咕呼...稍微這樣忍耐一下...之後我會煮咖啡給你的...”

而兩根帶著軟刺兒的粉舌，也顧不上會刮磨到對方的風險如同下身般糾纏不拾，交換著津液，彷彿只要觸發快感的神經沒有壞掉，他們便會一直繼續下去一樣。

根本不需要去想太多，他渴求她，而她亦渴求著她，這樣便足夠了。

“嗄...要去...這次...一起去吧...”細軟的肉壁痙攣著擠壓性器，隨時隨地都準備好在深頂的情況下迎來絕頂的忘我瞬間，雙手本能地緊抱著對方，那怕盡處的肉壺被雁首頂壓得變形也無法無情地撤離，這一次的濃液是慢慢地抵著宮口處射出，黏黏滑滑的觸感沖刷得少女止不住地抽搐，情不自禁地吮咬起自己的下唇，“哈啊...要死了...”

要死...要死在這雙近在眼前正凝視著自己的金色眼瞳內...

真想就這樣...抱住他一輩子...

聽著自己怦然的心跳聲，似乎察覺到某種比起性事更加難以啟齒的悸動，藤丸立香難得地流露出羞恥的表情別開臉來。

不會的吧，剛才的感覺是怎麼一回事？不會是她想的那種吧，這樣可就糟糕了。

“怎麼了？突然露出這樣的表情...”

“不...什麼事也沒有...”不想被男人看出感情上的波動，藤丸立香連忙支開了話題，“雖然感覺時機遲了很多，不過你來幫我...謝謝...要是真的只有我一個人，我也不知道自己能不能捱過去...”

結果少女的鼻頭被警告性地輕咬了一口，“呵...我真是對你愚昧的天真深深地感受到錯愕呢...藤丸立香。”

“誒？”

“你最應該感到戒備的人應該是我才對，要是掉以輕心的話，後果可是會很嚴重的。”

這個人雖然嘴上這樣說，可是他的尾巴都愉悅地搖擺起來了，一點兒說服力也沒有。

嘛，不過這也是愛德蒙他的風格，就是這樣的他才會令她...

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 唐突完結！
> 
> 居然是2018年的文檔，其間斷斷續續地補完，真是讓親愛的牛肉久等了，當年說會寫然後咕到現在。
> 
> 動物世界觀樂多，我只想寫毛茸茸與色情而已，看了不少貓片作參考。這篇完全是沒有經腦子思考角色性格、邏輯、行為去寫，跟以往稍微上心的文不同不要拿來作比較，我會尷尬到想死。
> 
> H部分其實寫著寫著有點抓不著方向，畢竟貓科性器第一次寫，好像觸手異形類自己還比較順手一點…(Ｔ▽Ｔ)但因為在我價值觀裡，H正戲長度=攻方性方面的持久度，所以硬著頭皮也不可以早漏的。其實射過一次後就該收手了，不知為何鬼使神差地我家ＣＰ又擅自做起來，很難收尾啊。結果真是太草了，寫了一萬字，不過貓貓交配的確很爽，就是那種人類模仿貓貓的行為去交尾，看著很刺激對吧。


End file.
